


他們

by Alexandra8899



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra8899/pseuds/Alexandra8899
Summary: 舊文，時間為2017 BahrainGP。





	他們

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文，時間為2017 BahrainGP。

「所以說，你們又吵架了？」

聽爛的關鍵字就像百發百中的箭矢，再次不留情面地往Fernando的心臟刺穿，他揮出看起來不太像毫不在意的手勢—

「拜託！不要每個人都那麼說！」

Sebastian繼續往他胸口大洞撒鹽—

「當你來找我而不是Jenson或Felipe，通常就是你跟Mark吵架的徵兆。」  
「去你的Sebastian Vettel ！」  
「去你的！我的四冠王條款裡也沒有西班牙小獅子專屬擋箭牌還是避風港。」

雖然這麼說，但Sebastian還是十分識相的從冰箱中挖出口味純正的黑麥啤酒，順手擺上兩個玻璃杯將啤酒倒滿。

這個習慣源自於跟Mark當上隊友，而Fernando發現他的休息室是Mark絕對不會踏入禁區(原因在於他曾經覺得有趣的勾引他們兩個，Mark全然盲目的以為這是雙重挑釁而勃然大怒；Fernando則異常聰明且有些幽默的發現這僅僅只是消遣，最後還巧妙利用他一絲愧疚找到全天候供應啤酒的避難所。)

Fernando熟門熟路的在Sebastian行李箱中摸出不管是哪個體能師都會放聲尖叫（或是痛毆車手）的洋芋片，打開後自顧自的大吃起來。Sebastian看他一手啤酒一手洋芋片，心裡感到不妙。

他總是可以從Fernando暴飲暴食中察覺事情的嚴重程度，洋芋片，堪比九級颶風。

Sebastian的Fernando行為學中紀錄著一切。小吵小鬧通常用啤酒就可以打發，接著是他家鄉的香腸，更嚴重一點是馬拉內羅某家餐館道地的披薩，最後才是每個車手都喜歡卻忌口的洋芋片。（而他芬蘭隊友的雪糕則是傳說中地獄層級的糟糕，在07年曾上演一次。據說他的隊友大發雷霆看著被清空的庫存，某人則滿嘴巧克力碎片的對自己老闆跟隊友說出fuck you）

Fernando下巴細碎的薯片讓Sebastian有些發愣，Mark一定會指著這些犯罪鐵證而大笑的親吻他眼前這個明顯想再多吃點什麼、嘟起嘴巴且貪得無饜的西班牙人。

「說吧，又為了什麼吵架？」為了抑制自己想得太多又太過放縱，他開口詢問。即使Sebastian早就明白，吵架總是因為太過愛他。

對方嘟噥一聲，語意不詳的碎唸隨著啤酒泡沫消散。

「我恨你的捲舌音，Fernando.」  
「我也恨你的德國腔調，不用謝。」  
「那來點炸魚薯條？」

Jenson適時的開門遞出讓他們同時搖頭的油膩食物，英國人看似傻呼呼的進來坐下。Sebastian想即使法拉利再有錢，擠了三個男人的偌大休息室也會顯得過於狹隘。

沒人理會的炸魚薯條正被Jenson歡快的吞食著，類似且層出不窮的場景一再出現，特別是Mark走了之後。他好奇的詢問別人對於這些的看法，Kimi不曾多說什麼只是拍了拍他的肩膀，而Christian則會告訴他，一直告訴他—

「我很抱歉，但Seb這是行不通的。」

被英國人撬出口的吵架理由千篇一律的無聊，雖然聽到帶著氣胸跟骨折死裡逃生的Fernando為了出賽幹的蠢事令人生氣，但是有機會發脾氣的向來只有一個，唯一一個。

Sebastian了解一切。

他明白Mark會細細親吻那些瘀傷，也會無法克制情緒的在其他完好的肌理上留下別的傷口。他知道Fernando會在充滿痛苦的愛撫下高潮，卻又恐懼束縛而試圖掙脫。

幾天後，Sebastian看著Fernando面帶微笑的接受Mark訪問，澳洲人的手指宣示主權地碰觸著Fernando的臂膀。他清楚兩人在爭吵過後，床舖上的復合漫長且激烈，在那個美麗的西班牙情人遮蔽的衣物下，滿滿是被珍重喜愛的吻痕。

 

他們總會在一起。

Fernando也總會回到他的休息室，而Sebastian會再一次擁有一瞬間的他......或他們。


End file.
